locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
Nickel Plate Road No. 765/Gallery
765 6-8-1985.jpg 765 12-2-1979.jpg 765 6-20-1982.jpg The Nickel Plate Limited.jpg 765 1986 New River Train.jpg The 1993 Independence Limited Leg 3 Of 3.jpg Chase02.jpg|765 On A Round Trip in 2012. 578603101511337274575131635393900n.jpg|765 is waiting to leave with its train. 1maxres3default2.jpg|765 chugging through the woods. 385986308179439224394100000970216930829614648153197n.jpg|The locomotive is approaching a crossing. 765sauxtenderbyrailroadbrony4412-dbd6k47.jpg|765 with her water tender Nkp 765 in black tires by 736berkshire-d32tt2j.jpg|The locomotive is painted like Pere Marquette 1225. 765 Halloween 1982.jpg DdsfdFrdiscoj1630.jpg|765 hauling a passenger train in the 1990s. Dsc0128kk.jpg|765 on the Cuyahoga Valley Scenic Railroad. FB1525821767209.jpg|765 hauling the Joliet Rocket excursion. 765 9-14-1986.jpg 765 10-17-1982.jpg 765 5-2-1980.jpg 104 1051.JPG Amtrak2015620&20NKP20steam.jpg|765 with an Amtrak locomotive. SsUntitsdssdlded.jpg|The 587 Is Doubleheading With Nickel Plate 765 From Fort Wayne Indiana to Chicago on July 20th, 1993. The Two Engines Are Pulling The Fourth & Last Day As Well As The Third & Final Leg of The Independence Limited. NKP765leadingthevarsityexcursiontowardsJanesville.jpg|NKP 765 leading the varsity excursion towards Janesville. BqpjBUIgAAvQze.jpg|NKP 765 leading an excursion. In255.jpg|765 came to a halt. 10447824121748988976852144153918n.jpg|765 with Pere Marquette #1225 560315015063939554179290796956n.jpg|No. 765 at Train Festival 2009 10487225102020251373305487556786318766425920n.jpg|The locomotive is at Train Expo 2014 with all the other 7 steam locomotives. 1198823210438761856249184868345723607104478n.jpg|765 with sister engine #759. 726.jpg|765 as Lionel Lines #726 Thejolietrocket365-dbda3uu.jpg|Nickel Plate Road #765 prepares to leave Joliet with the first of the 4 "Joliet Rocket" excursions to LaSalle St. Station. Nickel Plate 765 As Chesapeake and Ohio 2765.jpg|Nickel Plate Road #765 as Chesapeake and Ohio #2765. 4301584257_a5b34fd5f7.jpg|#765 as #767 on display in Lawton Park Fort Wayne, Indiana in the mid 1960s. NKP765as767.jpg|765 As 767. 765_1979.jpg|765 in the Snow, having arrived at Bellevue, Ohio From Fort Wayne, Indiana On December 1st, 1979. 765_1980_Short.jpg|765 In Wabash, Indiana On May 2nd, 1980. 765_1980_Freight.jpg|765 Pulling A Freight From Effner To East Peroia, Illinois On May 7th, 1980. At the back of the Train are a Baggage Car and Dome Car. 765_1980_Independence_Limited.jpg|765 Leading The 1980 Independence Limited On July 28th. The Train is on Its way Back From The National Railway Historical Society Convention Held In Toronto. 765 Is Handling the Train From Bellevue, Ohio To Muncie Indiana. Southern F-Unit 6141 & Norfolk & Western SD35 1518 Pulled The Train From Roanoke, Virgina And Two N&W Red Uboats Later Helped 6141 In Pulling It To Alexandria Where It Originated. 765_Ohio_1982.jpg|765 On A Round Trip From Bellevue To Orrville Ohio On June 20th, 1982. 765_Tennessee.jpg|765 At Soddy-Daisy, Tennessee Pulling A Round Trip From Chattanooga To Emory Gap On October 17th, 1982. The Engine Collided With A Truck Soon After Crossing The Tennessee River. Steam Leak Repairs Were Made At A Grade Crossing & The Most Damage Is A Bent Right Pilot Step. This Was 1 Of Many Excursions That Was Originally Supposed To Be Pulled By Chesapeake & Ohio 2716, Which Had To Be Taken Out Of Service Due To Several Mechanical Problems. The 765 Was Brought In To Serve As A Replacement. 8-19-84_Preperation.jpg|765 & N&W 611 In Bellevue Ohio On August 19th, 1984. The 611 Was On A Round Trip From Columbus & 765 Was Added At Bellevue. Both Engines Are Heading To The NRHS Convention In Cincinnati. 8-19-84_Train.jpg|Both 765 & N&W 611 Double Heading From Bellevue To Columbus Ohio On August 19th, 1984. The Train Is Actually A Round Trip From Columbus, With 765 Being Added At Bellevue. The Two Are On Their Way To The NRHS Convention In Cincinnati. 765_1984.jpg|765 Participating In The 1984 NRHS Convention. 765_Gang_Mills_NY_1985.jpg|765 At Gang Mills, New York Outside Corning On June 9th, 1985. 765_Chicago_1985.jpg|765 In Chicago In September 1985. 765_New_River_Train_1985.jpg|765 On The 1985 New River Train. 765_New_River_Train_1986.jpg|765 On The 1986 New River Train. 765_New_River_Train_1987.jpg|765 On The 1987 New River Train. 587_&_765_Indepenence_Limited_1993.jpg|765 (In The Background) & NKP 587 Pulling The Third & Final Leg Of The 1993 Independence Limited From Argos, Indiana To Chicago On July 20th, 1993. 765_Indepenence_Limited_1993.jpg|765 Coupled Behind NKP 587 On July 20th, 1993. Both Engines are Pulling The Third & Final Leg Of The Train From Argos, Indiana To Chicago. File:587_&_765_Indepenence_Limited_1993_View_On_The_Train.jpg|A View Of 765 & NKP 587 From On Board The 1993 Independence Limited As Both Engines Pull The Third & Final Leg Of The Train From Argos, Indiana To Chicago On July 20th, 1993. Nickel_Plate_Limited.jpg|587 & NKP 765 At Argos Indiana On July 24th, 1993. The Two Are Double Heading On A Round Trip From Chicago To Argos For The NRHS Convention, Which Was Held In The Windy City That Year. 580110 10152091774575637 1366502359 n.jpg|NKP 765 at speed near Lilly, PA in August 2012. 100 0748.JPG|Nickel Plate Road #765 during her week long stay in Altoona. Lima.jpg|2765 in "Steaming Up the New River Gorge" 765-sold-out-trips-joliet-rocket-lasalle-street-chicago.jpg|765 in lasalle street in chicago il. 765 6-9-1985.jpg 765 5-18-1986.jpg 765 8-26-1984.jpg 765 1987 New River Train.jpg 765 9-19-1987.jpg Ddftrain.jpg 6516162.jpg 765 September 1985 2 Of 2.jpg 765 September 1985 1 Of 2.jpg 765 1980 Independence Limited.jpg 765 Fall 1956.jpg 2765coldfog.png 2765smoky.jpg 2765crew.jpg Goodpass.jpg Steampump.jpg Trackside.jpg Showgghimage.jpg Category:Galleries